


Losing Game

by Acid_and_Chlorine, Lavender_Inferno



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream cheats but not really, Family Bonding, Fight Scenes, Good ending + Bad ending, Hinted cheating, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentally unstable character, Technoblade is the oldest, Tommy is a child, Trauma, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, alternate endings, but that's cause of l'manburg, canon typical death, characters blaming themselves, good brothers, i'm a sadist, in the bad ending people die, lyric chapters, much sad, suicide scene in bad ending, technically Wilbur dies in the good ending too, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_and_Chlorine/pseuds/Acid_and_Chlorine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Inferno/pseuds/Lavender_Inferno
Summary: loosely Based off of arcade(losing game)Wilbur figures out that Dream is cheating on him and looses his shit, Dream spends the rest of the book trying to make amends for something he didn't do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Losing Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acid_and_Chlorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_and_Chlorine/gifts).



> This is not the actual people, these are only their online personalities. I do not ship real people and I'll stand by that, other than that, please enjoy the story and have fun.
> 
> btw please excuse me if it sucks, I haven't written a fanfic in a while, also please feel free to correct any grammar mistakes in the comments, thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, and lot's of foreshadowing. The only happy chapter

Dream was used to getting messages from Wilbur asking to meet up, after all, they were together, so it made sense, however, Wilbur had just been kicked out of L’manburg, so Dream knew he had to bring something special to make him feel better. Flowers maybe? No, Wilbur would probably want weapons, but that wasn’t very romantic, was Wilbur even a romantic? Why was Dream even questioning this? He’s been dating Wilbur for months. Well I mean, Dreams a God, he isn’t used to caring about romance and stuff, but no, Wilbur had to come on the server with his handsome face and smooth voice, and just swept all of Dream’s God morals away.  


Dream was forming a plan, but there was one part that he didn’t necessarily like, maybe he could find a way around it? Well, that was hardly the point, at the current moment in time it was probably better to just meet up with his boyfriend and comfort him for his loss. It was a small hiccup in his plan, but he was sure that he could still find a way to get his way without hurting Wilbur. They could both be happy. Dream smiled at the thought of finally having his control of the server with Wilbur by his side.  


They agreed to meet up at a forest in no man’s land, technically in the DreamSMP, but not inhabited, private and excluded. Dream smiled at the thought, he wondered if he should be cheesy and lead Wilbur through a dance in the moonlight, Wilbur seems like he would like that sort of thing, In that case, maybe he should bring flowers? Dream hummed as he made it to the line where the forest started, it was too late anyway, might as well just bring flowers next time, he might even mention it to the former president to make sure.  


He checked the compass that Wilbur had given him and smiled, it had been a gift from Wilbur so that he could know where his beloved was at all times. The compass was pointing straight ahead so he followed it, keeping his eyes on the needle, thinking about the warm hug he was sure to get. Suddenly he felt him bump into something tall and broad, a tree perhaps, Dream hadn’t been looking where he was going after all. The masked man looked up to see Wilbur smiling down at him, with that soft sweet smile he reserved only for Dream. A smile spread across Dream’s face from under his mask and he gently slipped the compass into his pocket, making sure that it wouldn’t get damaged, and flung his arms around Wilbur. Wilbur laughed, his voice soft and musical causing Dream to relax, he could always be himself around the taller man.  


Wilbur hummed and pulled the shorter man to the loadstone in the center of the clearing, allowing him to sit before running to a nearby tree and grabbing his guitar. Dream smiled and watched, affectionately, Wilbur always loved singing to Dream and showing him his new songs. Wilbur ran back and gave Dream a quick kiss on the head before backing up and adjusting the guitar so he could play better. Dream was slightly glad that his mask was on so that the revolutionary man couldn’t see that his face was on fire.  


Wilbur’s voice filled the clearing and Dream let his emerald eyes flutter close with a light sigh. The music made him so inexplicably happy, knowing that this moment, when Wilbur was just having fun, showing off, being his most private self, not afraid to make mistakes because he knew that Dream wouldn’t judge him. It was intoxicating knowing that this side of Wilbur was his and his alone. Dream opened his eyes and allowed them to train on Wilbur’s face, his sharp jawline, and hair falling just over his eyes, complemented by the soft smile that made Dream’s heart stop. The blonde noticed that Wilbur’s eyes were closed, so he made a quick decision and stood up, pushing his mask up just a bit so his mouth was clearly visible. His footsteps were light and soft, making sure that the giddy brunet couldn’t hear him. Wilbur’s soft voice became louder as the shorter got closer, still having no idea of his presence. Dream smiled and gently tilted Wilbur’s head up, his mouth tilting up into a smile as the brunet’s breath caught in his throat.  


Dream closed the distance between their faces and lightly pressed their lips together. Wilbur’s eyes fluttered closed again, allowing the love and affection to control their actions. After what seemed like forever, Dream pulled back and ran a hand gently through his lover’s hair, his smile growing as he leaned into it. The guitar was laid gently onto the ground as Dream took Wilbur’s hands in his and pulled him to his feet.  


The blonde pulled up his inventory and pulled out a jukebox, making sure to play a disk that wasn’t one of Tommy’s he knew Wilbur might be slightly offended, seeing as Tommy was his younger brother. The music began to play, causing Wilbur to raise an eyebrow, “Was my music not good enough Dream?” Dream knew that the question was supposed to be a joke, but he heard the underlining hurt in his voice. He smiled and pulled Wilbur into his chest, burying his face in the crook between the man’s head and neck, “Of course not, but we can’t dance if you’re playing the music.” Wilbur rolled his eyes and lowered his head to rest beside Dream’s, letting the faceless man lead him around the clearing.  


Everything was peaceful and beautiful, surrounded by love and sincerity. Fireflies began to appear, covering the clearing in a gentle light accompanied by the moon’s gentle glow. The two were silent as they made their way across the grass and flowers, continuing even when the music had ended. Dream smiled, letting a soft hum of contentment escape his lips as Wilbur led them back to the loadstone. The two stayed silent as Wilbur sat down and stared into Dream’s mask. A snort left the masked man as he shook his head, “Staring contest Wilbur? I thought we were having a moment.” The taller man huffed indignantly, “Not everything’s a contest Mr. Dreamy.”  


Dream’s mouth dropped open and he playfully pushed Wilbur off of the loadstone, “Did you just use my name to make a pun?” No response. The smile on Dream’s face slowly fell and he peered over the stone to see Wilbur curled up around himself. Panic flooded the green themed man and he jumped over the block to kneel beside his boyfriend, worry clear on his face, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Can you show me where it hurts?” Dream’s rapid questions were met by a soft chuckle which turned into a full on laugh.  


The worry on the blonde’s face faded only to be replaced by mild annoyance as he laughed along. Their cheery laughter floated through the clearing, making everything seem brighter than before, the colours more vibrant, everything was great, and of course it was. Dream held out his hand and pulled Wilbur back onto the loadstone, watching in affection as Wilbur wiped the tears of laughter brown his chocolate brown eyes, making them so much more shiny then they were before. Soon the sound died down and the two just held each other in a warm, if slightly awkward, embrace, full of love, something Dream had never thought he would be able to feel in all of eternity.  


The revolutionary man let out a random laugh before tugging at Dream’s hoodie, trying to get his attention. Dream let out a small laugh and turned his attention away from his thoughts to stare fondly at his boyfriend, only to bite his lip to keep in a laugh when he noticed that Wilbur was hiding his face, obviously embarrassed about something, but what, he was unsure of, “What’s wrong, mr. I look like I’ll blow up a town.” Wilbur huffed and hid his face in his trenchcoat causing the masked man to laugh in triumph, “Honestly, I’m glad you got a new outfit, the last one was starting to stink. He must’ve crossed the line cause suddenly he was playfully shoved to the ground. Everything was silent, before laughter filled the air once more.  


Wilbur looked up through his hair and sighed, “Dream, can I please see your compass?” Dream slowed down his wheezes to look at Wilbur in confusion, “I mean yeah, but why?” The pale man’s face lit up into a deeper shade of red as he mumbled something unintelligible. Dream sat up and raised an eyebrow, despite the fact Wilbur couldn’t see it, “I’m sorry dear, but I don’t think I heard you.” The already embarrassed man glared at him before saying slightly louder, “I just want to make sure you know where I am all the time, that we always have this connection.” Dream’s eyes widened and he was once again thankful for the mask keeping his blush hidden, “It’s connected to the loadstone, but sure, here’s your compass you sap.”  


Dream fished the glowing compass out of his jacket before tossing it to the blushing man, wheezing as it hit him square in the chest, shocking the man who was scrambling with the item. Everything was quiet for a while as Wilbur stared at it, a fond look in his eye, before he tossed it back. Dream picked it up and looked at it himself, it was just a compass, but it meant home, it meant Wilbur. “I love you,” Wilbur whispered.

“I love you too.”


End file.
